


truth or dare

by romanticalgirl



Series: Trope Bingo [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-28-12</p>
    </blockquote>





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-28-12

“You are absolute shit at that game.”

“It’s truth or dare, Ioan. Not ramble on for hours about thinks you bloody should keep secret.”

“All you did was snog girls.”

“Yes, you daft imbecile. That’s the point.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Everyone else was making out or getting naked, Ioan. You were waxing rhapsodic about Himalayan artichokes.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Math. Artichokes don’t...” Ioan cuts himself off. “Asshole.”

Matthew smiles and unlocks the flat. “Don’t pout. Come inside and I’ll make it all up to you.”

“How?”

Matthew tugs him through the door. “Truth or dare?”


End file.
